Sightless
by kiwiapple6
Summary: When Olivia becomes incapable of doing things on her own she has no choice but to move in with Elliot, his kids, and Kathy. EO eventually
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Another new story, please tell me what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the kids ages are different.**

_**Sightless**_

Olivia was laying in the bed, unaware of where she was. All she knew was that her head hurt really badly and she was exhausted. Listening closely, she heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't at first. After a couple of minute passed, she heard a door shut and she tried again. Blinking her eyes rapidly she tried to get a clear picture but all she saw was nothing. Trying to speak, the only thing that came out of her mouth was muffled sounds.

"Liv?" A familiar voice said but she wasn't sure if he was really there until he gently touched her hand, then she knew it was him.

"El?" She croaked out, her mouth and throat dry.

"I'm here." Elliot said grabbing the water from the table and helping her drink some. "How do you feel?" Elliot asked realizing that she kept her eyes closed, probably out of exhaustion.

"Tired, dizzy, and my head is killing me." Olivia grumbled, finally opening her eyes.

Elliot smiled seeing the brown orbs that he loved, but looking at her he saw panic on her face. "Liv, what is it?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Elliot I can't see." She said breathing hard.

"Calm down Liv. What do you mean you can't see?"

"I mean either its pitch black in this room or I can't see." Olivia said her eyes welling up in tears with fear etched on her face.

Pushing the intercom, Elliot waited until the doctor came into the room.

"Ah, Ms. Benson, you're awake." The doctor said smiling brightly, but when he saw the concern face on Elliot's and the fear on Olivia's, he knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"She can't see doc." Elliot said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." Olivia said frustrated that she couldn't see a thing.

"Well run some tests."

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the hospital room waiting for the tests come back.

"Elliot, how did I end up in the hospital?" Olivia asked, her memory was kind of fuzzy and she couldn't remember exactly what happened.

"We'll we were going to arrest Adams but he ran, and we started chasing him. You were ahead and I lost you when you turned a corner and some civilians got in the way. I heard you scream and found you. You were lying on the floor and um…Adams was on top of you."

"El, did he rape me?" Olivia whispered.

"No Liv. He didn't get the chance to do anything except rip your shirt."

"How did I end up on the floor?" Olivia inquired relieved to know that nothing happened.

"He hit you in the head with a metal pole. You were unconscious must of the ride in the ambulance."

"Did we catch him? Adams?"

"Yeah we got him." Elliot smiled rubbing his thumb up and down her hand when the door to the hospital room opened.

"Olivia, it seems that you are blind." The doctor said.

"Is it permanent?" Olivia asked shakily feeling Elliot's hand give her hand a squeeze.

"It's only temporary." The doctor smiled, even though he knew Olivia couldn't see it.

"How long until I get my eyesight back?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure. It could be hours or days, sometimes even several weeks."

"Weeks!" Olivia screeched.

"I'm afraid so, but the good thing is you'll still be able to see, it'll just take some time."

Though Olivia wasn't very happy about being blind, she wasn't grateful that it was permanent. "When can I go home?"

"You can actually go as soon as you sign the papers. Everything seemed to check out fine except the fact that you can't see, but that happens sometimes since you have a concussion. And since you have a concussion that means no sleeping. You will also need someone to watch over you for the time being."

"What? I don't want any babysitter." Olivia replied.

"Ms. Benson, you're temporarily blind-"

"I'm aware of that." Olivia snapped interrupting him.

Clearing his throat he continued. "We will only release you knowing that you're safe. You won't be able to do your normal tasks. I know you don't like this idea, but we have to take every pre-caution." The doctor said and Olivia just grumbled knowing she was going to have to be kept an eye on 24/7.

"I'll help her out." Elliot said.

"Very well then, you can sign the papers when ever you're ready to leave."

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton." Elliot replied. Nodding his head, the doctor left and went to go check on his other patients.

"Elliot, you can't stay with me, you have a wife and kids to take care of." Olivia said sighing.

"Oh I'm not staying with you, you're staying with me." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot there is no way I am staying with you, your kids, and wife."

"Olivia, it's either that or you get to stay in the hospital." Elliot said knowing that Olivia hated the hospital and would do anything to get out of it. When she grumbled he knew that Olivia just admitted defeat.

"Fine, I'll go change while you call your wife and tell her the arrangements."

"Okay."

"El, where are my clothes?" Olivia questioned hating the fact that she felt weak and vulnerable since she couldn't even do a simple task of changing her clothes without Elliot.

"Here." Elliot said placing the clothes and directing her to the bathroom. "Olivia it's ok to need me, that's what I'm here for." Elliot said gently tucking a hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. "Go change Liv."

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

"Are you sure this is ok?" Olivia asked for the umpteenth time sitting in Elliot's car.

"Olivia it's fine." Elliot said pulling into his driveway.

"Ya sure?" She asked again.

"Yes, now come on." Elliot said grabbing her duffle bag and leading her to his house.

Once Elliot opened the door, he was greeted by the two ten year olds. "Daddy!" Lizzie shrieked hugging him.

"Hey kiddo." Elliot said smiling at her.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Dickie asked smiling and although she couldn't actually see the smile she could hear it in his voice. Before she could answer, Kathy interrupted.

"Elliot, what is she doing here?" Kathy asked highly upset. Elliot glanced over to Olivia and if Kathy was angry, Olivia was no less.

_**A/N: Please review! Also check out my other stories "It's not Enough" and "Meeting someone New" if you haven't already.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Always

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm glad all of you are enjoying it so far.**_

******Disclaimer: I own no one, however the twins are ten, Kathleen is 14, Maureen is 17, and Eli is 2.**

**Chapter 1: Always**

"Kathy, she's going to be staying with us for a while." Elliot said and though Olivia couldn't see she knew he was clenching his jaw.

"What's wrong with her house?" Kathy asked coldly.

"Kathy…" Elliot warned knowing a fight was about to start between them.

"What Elliot? I'm just curious as to why your partner has to stay here." Kathy spat out with disgust.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at Kathy and then turned to the twins. "Guys you think you can help Olivia to the guest room while I talk to your mother?" Elliot asked gently. They nodded and then took off for the stairs thinking that Olivia would follow. "Uh guys?" Elliot said catching their attention and getting them to go to him. He crouched down to their level and then whispered something to them. Elliot saw their faces sadden a little and then gave them a kiss on the forehead as he stood up. He watched as Lizzie grabbed Olivia's cane with one hand and then placed her hand in Olivia's, and Dickie grabbed her duffle bag with one hand and used his other hand to hold her hand too.

Elliot smiled at his children, glad that they were growing up to be great kids. He watched, as they helped Olivia up the stairs and then he turned his focus on his wife. A glare plastered on his face. "Kathy what the hell is your problem?"

"Don't try and act like this is my fault. You brought Olivia home and expect me to be okay with it?" Kathy asked raising her voice.

"Actually yes I do. She's my friend and the kids love her, so she's staying."

Kathy sighed angrily. "What's wrong with her house?"

"Nothing."

"Then why does she have to stay here?"

"She's temporarily blind, so she can't be by herself." Elliot stated.

"Well why can't she stay with her family?" Kathy questioned still not satisfied with the situation.

"Kathy, if I was in the same situation as Olivia, I know she would be there for me so I'm gonna be there for her." Elliot said dangerously low, tired of this argument.

"She wouldn't need to be there for you, you have family that can take care of you. You don't need her!" Kathy yelled mere inches from his face.

"She doesn't have any family. I'm the closest she has to family and I'll be damned if I let her go through this by herself." Elliot said anger rolling off of him. "And you're wrong, I do need her." With that, Elliot walked away.

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

Elliot pushed open the door to the guest room and his heart melted at the sight that he saw. Olivia was sitting on the bed with here eyes closed and with each twin on the sides of her. Lizzie and Dickie were taking turns reading to her and a smiled was bestowed upon Olivia's lips.

"El, why don't you come join us?" Olivia inquired.

"How'd you know it was me?" Elliot asked walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to his son.

"I smelled you." Olivia smirked.

"Are you saying that I smell?" Elliot asked feigning hurt.

"No El. I just know your scent." Olivia smiled keeping her eyes closed.

"Alright, come on Olivia, I'll give you a tour of the house." Elliot said grabbing her hand and helping her up off the bed.

The tour took about 20 minutes, mostly because Elliot explained where each door was and how many steps until each room. He wanted her to get comfortable with the house and not feel like an invalid by being waited on hand and foot. By the time the tour was over Elliot's other 3 kids where coming into the house. "Hey daddy." Maureen said walking into the house with Kathleen and a sleeping Eli on her hip. "Olivia!" She said surprised, and then a smile graced her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"She's gonna be staying with us for a while." Elliot interjected before Olivia could say anything.

"What! Why?" Kathleen yelled not very happy with the idea.

"Because I said so." Elliot said starting to get angry again. First he had to deal with his wife attitude and now his 14-year old daughter.

"Daddy she can't stay here."

"She can and she is." Elliot replied, and then he watched as Kathleen stomped away into the kitchen. Sighing, Elliot rubbed a hand over his face.

"Daddy, not that I'm not happy to see Olivia, but why is she here? Is everything okay?" Maureen asked worried.

Elliot smiled at her concern, he turned to see that Olivia was gone. "She's blind, but it's only temporarily. Why don't you go get ready for dinner? I'll put Eli down for his nap." Elliot suggested reaching for the two year-old little boy. Maureen nodded and passed Eli to her father.

Elliot went up stairs to Eli's room to place him in his crib. Elliot smiled as he placed his son down realizing that he would need to buy an actual bed for Eli since he was going on three soon and he always jumped out of his crib once he woke up.

Walking out of the room, Elliot saw the twins on there way downstairs. "Hey, where's Olivia?"

"Guest room." The twins said in unison.

Elliot nodded his head. "We'll be down for dinner in a minute." Elliot called over his shoulder as he walked to the guest room. Walking in the guest room he saw Olivia was on her side facing away from him. "Liv, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." She replied quietly.

"You got to eat Liv." Elliot said walking around the bed so that he was facing her.

"I'm fine Elliot, really." Olivia whispered.

"Liv, honey, talk to me." Elliot pleaded, he knew something was wrong with her, minus the fact that she can't see.

"I didn't mean to intrude." She replied.

"Olivia, what are you talking about?"

"Well let's see, you and your wife are fighting and Kathleen hates me for being here."

"None of this is your fault. Me and Kathy are always fighting these days and Kathleen is so much like her mother that sometimes it scares me." Elliot said trying to comfort her. "Now, will you please come downstairs and eat?" Elliot begged.

"El, I'm tired and just really want to take a nap."

Elliot nodded his head. "Okay, I'll come check on you later." Elliot said as he left the room and let Olivia nap.

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

By the time Olivia woke up she had no clue what time it was, mainly because everything that she saw was black so even if it was light out it would still be dark to her. Sitting up, Olivia realized she had to go to the bathroom. Extracting herself from the bed she slowly walked her way over to the door. Stopping at the door she debated rather or not she wanted to use the cane that she got from the doctors before she got to leave the hospital. She hasn't even use the cane since she was discharged, mainly because someone was always around to help her, but now she was on her own.

Not wanting to feel weak, she left the cane by the door and continued her way to the bathroom. As she walked she felt against the wall, counting the doors until she reached the bathroom. After she finished the bathroom, she slowly crept her way back to the guest room when she jabbed her toe against the wall. Wincing, she grabbed her foot trying to sooth the pain, but she lost her balance. She groaned as she slowly got back up. She should have grabbed her cane and at the moment she wished she did. Standing fully erect, she counted the remaining doors until she got back to the guest room. Sliding back under the covers, she closed her eyes and tried to get some more rest when she felt someone slide under the covers next to her.

"Elliot, I'm sorry that we were fighting early, but maybe I can make it up to you." Kathy said seductively sliding her hand along Olivia's waist.

Olivia flinched away and rolled off the bed. "Kathy!"

"Olivia!" Kathy said now noticing that it wasn't Elliot. "What the hell are you doing and me and Elliot's room?" Kathy demanded.

"I-I-I-um…" Olivia started not exactly sure what to say.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked hearing the commotion.

"Your _partner _was sleeping in our bed." Kathy spat out harshly.

"Elliot I'm so-sorry." Olivia stuttered; tears welling up in her eyes.

Elliot sighed, his heart breaking at the woman in front of him. "It's ok Liv." Elliot said walking over to her and helping her up. "Let's get you back to bed." Elliot led her out of the bedroom, ignoring Kathy's bitching, and into the guest room. He helped her get comfortable on the bed and then covered her up.

"I really am sorry El." Olivia whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She was frustrated that she couldn't see and that she was depending on Elliot too much for help.

"I know you are, and you don't have to feel embarrassed Olivia. Things like this will happen. You can't see honey and you're gonna need help more often, so let me do it." Elliot said gently and he was relieved to see the nod of her head. "I'll be right back." Elliot said before Olivia could say anything.

Once he returned he had a sleeping back and a pillow in his hand. "El, what are you doing?" Olivia questioned, she heard shuffling around, but she didn't know what exactly was going on.

"I'm gonna sleep here tonight." Elliot said placing the sleeping bag and pillow right next to the bed.

"El, you should be sleeping with your wife."

"Olivia, I haven't slept in the same bed with Kathy in over 4 months." Elliot stated as he laid down and stared up at her.

"What? Why not?" Olivia inquired.

"Things aren't working out. I'm here because of my kids." Elliot said quietly. Silenced settled over them as neither knew what to say.

"El, I'm in your bed aren't I?" Olivia offered a small smile.

Elliot smirked, even though she couldn't see it. "It was my bed, but since you're the guest you get it."

"Your back is going to be killing you in the morning. Are you sure you're okay down there?"

"I'm fine Olivia. Now go to sleep. I'll be here if you need me, always." Elliot whispered as he watched as Olivia's breathe even out and then he went to sleep himself.

**_AN: Please review and let me know what you think, I'm hoping to get 15 reviews for this chapter before i update. Who's excited for the new season on Wednesday? ME!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Rides

**_AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews :)_**

**__****Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 2: Rides**

Olivia woke up to the sound of the door opening. Fluttering her eyes, she opened them to only see darkness. She groaned out of frustration hating the fact that she couldn't see. She heard a giggle come from the door way and before she could acknowledge who it was, they jumped on the bed plopping on her stomach.

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned with the extra weight that settled on her.

"Dada!" Eli shrieked clapping his hands.

Olivia pulled down the comforter so the two year old could see that she wasn't Elliot. "Eli, what are you doing up?"

"Olive!" Eli screeched happily seeing that it was Olivia.

Olivia smiled. Eli couldn't say her name right so every time he said her name it sounded like Olive. Olivia grabbed Eli and blew a raspberry kiss on his stomach.

Eli giggled. "Again." He clapped his hands. Olivia blew another raspberry kiss on his stomach and he giggled harder.

"Eli," Elliot said waking up from all the noise that Eli was making. "Did you wake up Olivia?" Elliot smiled.

"Olive!" Eli said smiling and hugging Olivia.

Elliot stood up and stretched, hearing a couple of his muscles crack. Once he was done stretching, he smiled at Eli and then picked him up. "What are you doing in here?" Elliot asked tickling the little boy.

"Hungry!" Eli replied from Elliot's arms.

"Ok little man. Why don't you go watch cartoons while I get you something to eat?" Elliot said as he kissed Eli on the head and then set him on the floor to see him scamper off. "Morning Liv." Elliot said taking a seat on the bed and staring down at Olivia.

"Morning El." Olivia said yawning. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6 in the morning."

"That early?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, sorry that Eli woke you; I forgot that Eli wakes me up every morning at this time. You can go back to sleep if you're still tired." Elliot suggested.

"No I'm ok, I actually I have to use the bathroom. Can you help me up?" Olivia asked shyly.

"Sure Liv." Elliot smiled gently pulling her up off the bed so she was standing on her own two feet. Elliot held her hand as he walked her to the door. "Want your cane?" Elliot sighed at the shake of her head. He was sure after last night's incident that she would use it but of course she was too stubborn. "Okay, think you can get to the bathroom and back without my help?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Olivia said giving him a weak smile and taking off to the bathroom. Once she returned from the bathroom she slowly made her way down stairs. Not remembering exactly where to go from here she called out to Elliot.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked walking towards here.

"I don't know where to go from here." She said shyly.

"Come on Liv." Elliot smiled as he took her hand. "Are you hungry?" Elliot questioned as he helped her take a seat at the table.

"Starving." Olivia laughed and Elliot was happy to see that her appetite came back.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Whatcha got?"

"We have cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes-"

"Oooo pancakes." Olivia said excitedly as if she was a 2 year-old.

Elliot laughed at her excitement. "Okay, pancakes it is."

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

"So where is everyone?" Olivia asked taking a bite of the pancakes that Elliot made for her. "Mmmmm, sooooo good." Olivia moaned.

Elliot chuckled at her delight. "They're asleep Liv. Kathy won't wake up until 10and my kids don't even wake up until noon on a Saturday."

"I'm surprised that you're actually up at this time." Olivia chuckled.

"I have Eli to thank for that." Elliot grinned. "I have no idea why he wakes up every morning at this time and decides to wake me up of all the people in this house. But I'm happy he does. It gives me time to spend with him. Besides, he'll be worn out by 9am and then he'll take a nap, I normally take a nap with him." Elliot smiled.

"So what do you normally do on a Saturday when we don't have a case?" Olivia questioned finishing the last piece of her pancakes.

"Well last week me and the kids went to the arcade and the week before that we went to a movie and had dinner."

"What's the plan for today?"

"Whatever my kids decide." Elliot chuckled.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Olivia inquired.

"Sure I'll help you." Elliot said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the seat. He passed the living room to see Eli playing with his toy cars and making 'vroom vroom' noises. Walking up the stairs, he led her to the bathroom. "Ok your shampoo will be on the left side on the ledge when you step in. It will be the first bottle, and then your conditioner will be behind it, and then the body wash." Elliot reached down and turned on the shower to get it on the right temperature. "Hot enough for you?" Elliot asked as she stuck in her hand to feel the water.

"Yeah."

"Ok when you're down push the center button to turn off the shower and then turn the right knob right and the left knob left to turn off the water. There's a towel on the toilet seat and you can use my robe that's hanging on the door when you finish. You got everything settled?"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks Elliot." Olivia smiled.

"Ok Liv, holler if you need anything." Elliot said as he closed the door behind him to let Olivia shower.

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

Currently, Olivia was back in the guest room sitting on the bed. She was wearing Elliot's robe for the time being because she had no clue where her duffle bag was. As much as she enjoyed Elliot's smell from his robe she wanted her clothes, but she didn't want to call Elliot because then she might wake up people in the house.

She was grateful when Elliot knocked on the door and asked if she was okay.

"El, where's my duffle bag?"

"It's by the closet. Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Elliot apologized as he grabbed the duffle bag and put it on the bed.

"It's okay, I uh…I need you to help me change…I mean I don't exactly know what I'll be putting on…and I want to make sure I match… and-"

"Olivia calm down. I'll help you. I have the perfect outfit for you to wear." Elliot grinned.

"A perfect outfit? Are you into fashion?" Olivia teased.

Elliot laughed. "Heck no. But we'll be leaving in about an hour so you need to get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"El, I can't see." Olivia said with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to make you upset." Elliot said softly.

"I know you didn't El, it's just really frustrating not being able to see and having to depend on others."

Elliot sighed. "I know, but you'll have your eyesight back in no time and you won't need my help anymore."

"El, I'll always need and want your help." Olivia whispered.

"Well well well, did detective Benson, the most stubborn woman that I know, admit that she needed help from moi." Elliot teased smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face Stabler." Olivia smiled. "And if you tell anyone that I said that I will deny it."

"Duly noted." Elliot smiled. "Now you need to get dress." Elliot said as he went through her clothes and picked out her outfit.

-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-

Olivia made her way downstairs and made her way to the living room.

"Morning Olivia." Lizzie said brightly sitting on the couch.

Olivia took a couple of steps forward and reached the couch and then slid on to the cushion. "Morning Lizzie." Olivia smiled at Lizzie and hen she was greeted with a chorus of good morning from the other kids.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked walking into the living room.

"Who's all going?" Olivia asked.

"Me, you, Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen." Elliot replied.

"What about Kathy and Eli?"

"Kathy went over to her mother's and took Eli with her." Elliot said. "Now, let's get going." Elliot ushered his kids and Olivia out of the apartment.

"Elliot, where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"To the fair." Elliot grinned taking her hand in his. "Hey, it was the kids' idea."

"Yeah there's gonna be a lot of spinning rides." Lizzie cheered eagerly.

"And rollercoaster's too." Dickie said happily.

"Do I have to get on any rides?" Olivia asked.

"Every single one of them." Elliot smirked helping her into the car. "What's wrong Liv, scared of spinning rides?" Elliot teased staring into her shock face.

"Yeah that's it." Olivia lied. She didn't mind the spinning rides it was just the rollercoaster's and though Olivia would never admit it; she was terrified of heights.

_**A/N: Last time I got more than 15 reviews so I'm hoping fort the same result before I update please!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Senses

_**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, but I did say that I wouldn'tupdate until I got a certain number of reviews. Maybe this time I'll get more reviews. ;^)**_

**Chapter 3: Senses**

"Alright, everyone out the car." Elliot announced as he cut off the engine. Each of the Stabler kids raced out of the car, excited to be at the fair. Elliot chuckled to himself as he walked around the car to help Olivia. "Come on Liv." He said gently as he took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Dad can we go on that ride first!"

"No, I want to go on that ride!"

"Oooo, can I get a customized t-shirt!"

"Can I get a cinnamon pretzel!"

Elliot's head start to ache at the demands and shouts of his children. "Guys calm down." Elliot said as he directed his kids and Olivia to the booth. "Hi, can I get 6 all day passes." Elliot spoke to the woman that was in front of him.

"Sure, that'll be 120 dollars." The woman said and Elliot handed her the money.

"120 dollars!" Olivia exclaimed. "El, I could have paid for myself."

"Liv, it's ok."

"Elliot, you have a family to take care of; you shouldn't waste your money like that."

"Olivia it's fine. I have plenty of money to spend on my kids and you." Elliot smiled putting his hand through the open hole of the booth so the woman could put the wrist band on his wrist.

Once each person had a wrist band around their wrist Elliot pulled money out of his wallet. "Here's 60 bucks. Split it evenly. Meet me over there at 1 for lunch." Elliot told his kids pointing to the food area.

"Thanks daddy!" The kids said in unison and walked away.

"Have fun!" Elliot called after them. "So, where to Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked as he linked arms with Olivia.

"El, I can't even see!" Olivia said frustrated.

"Olivia, just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't see." Elliot said knowing that what he had just said was confusing from the quirk of her eyebrow. "Come on." Elliot said as he led her to an empty picnic table. "Sit here, I'll be right back." Elliot walked away.

"Elliot, where are you going?" Olivia asked and when she got no reply she figured he was already gone. Groaning, she sat there and waited for him.

Elliot returned about ten minutes later. Set down what he had on the table, he turned his attention to Olivia. "Liv, just because you can't see through your eyes doesn't mean you can't see."

"But-"

"Shh." Elliot said placing a finger on her lip. "Just trust me okay?" At the nod of her head Elliot continued. "What do you hear?"

"What?" Olivia inquired taken back by the question.

"What do you hear Liv?" Elliot repeated.

"Elliot, what is the-"

"Just answer the question Olivia." Elliot prodded gently.

Sighing, she listened to hear surroundings. "I hear people."

"What else do you hear?"

"A bird chirping."

"And where is that bird?"

Olivia groaned. "How the hell am-"

"Just listen closely." Elliot replied keeping his voice calm.

She listened for a minute, waiting to hear the bird. She heard the bird chirp and though she couldn't place where the bird was she knew it was somewhere behind her. She smiled when she heard the bird chirp again and knew where it was. "It's behind me to my left."

"And now where is the bird?" Elliot asked as a different bird chirped.

Olivia waited until she heard the chirp again. The chirp had sounded louder, but she wasn't paying close enough attention to pin-point its location. Waiting, she heard the noise again and turned her head to the bird. "It's by my leg." Olivia said looking back up smiling.

"Open your mouth Liv." Elliot grinned knowing she was confused.

"What?"

"Olivia…" Elliot warned.

Mumbling something under her breath, she opened her mouth slowly. Elliot grabbed a piece of food that he had gotten and placed in her mouth. "Chew." Elliot watched as she chewed. "What do you taste?"

"Strawberries." Olivia said as she licked the juices off her lips. Elliot popped another piece of food in her mouth. "Watermelon."

"Bite." Elliot said as he held a piece of candy to her mouth. "What does it taste like?"

"Umm chocolate, caramel, and peanuts. It taste like a snickers."

"That's because it is." Elliot smirked and then grabbed her hand. "Come on." Elliot said leading her away from the crowd of people. "What do you smell?" Elliot asked picking a flower from a bush.

She sniffed. "It smells like a rose."

"And this one?" Elliot asked picking up another flower.

"Sunflower."

Elliot smiled and then pulled her close. "Tell me Liv, what do I smell like?" Elliot whispered.

"Ummm…" Olivia mumbled intoxicated by his smell, she couldn't think straight with being this close to him. "You smell like soap." Olivia said in a daze and Elliot could only grin.

"What kind of soap?"

"That Irish type of soap."

"What else do I smell like?"

"I don't know." Olivia said frustrated.

"Just smell Liv." Elliot coaxed gently as he rubbed her back.

Doing as she was told, she smelled. The scent smelled familiar, but it wasn't his original smell. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yes, but what kind?"

"Ugh, I don't have any idea." Olivia groaned.

"You know what it is Olivia."

Sighing, she put her nose back to work. She knew she knew the scent, but she couldn't place it. And then it clicked. "I bought you this cologne a few years back."

"Yeah, and this is my first time wearing it in a long time." Elliot replied. He use to wear the cologne everyday once he got i because he knew that Olivia loved it, but Kathy wasn't too thrilled about so he stopped. But now, he didn't care what she thought; he only wanted to make Olivia happy. "What do you feel?" Elliot took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Your chest."

"What else?"

Olivia felt the thumping noise that lay beneath her hand. "Your heartbeat." She whispered as she felt his heart racing.

Elliot only stared at her. His mind was screaming only one thing. _Kiss her! _And even though he wanted to, he couldn't. Yes he loved her more than anything, but he was still married and he would never make Olivia be the second woman. Especially since she was the first to him. He focused his attention back to the task at hand. "Liv, you aren't incapable. You don't need to use your eyes to see. You can see using your other senses, and even though it may be a little hard, you can still see."

Olivia smiled at him, grateful that he went through this just to make her see what she couldn't. "Thanks El."

"You're welcome." Elliot smiled, glad that he cheered her up. "Now, let's go ride some rides." Elliot grinned.

**_A/N: So...15 reviews? Yes?_**


	5. Chapter 4: Fun at the Fair

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so much! I love them all. I really had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much.!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to SVUProductions. Since she updated her story I promised her I would, so you can thank her for such an early update. Btw, if you haven't already, you should check out her story "Learning How To Cope", it's really good. :)**_

_**Now onward with story!**_

**Chapter 4: Fun at the Fair**

Olivia laughed as she and Elliot got off another spinning ride. She was having a blast. So far all they've done was gotten on spinning rides, but she was having fun squishing Elliot since she would always lean towards his side on the ride. At first, it was an accident since she tried to stay on her side, but she always kept sliding towards him. But then he would start tickling her and she would purposely lean on his side, even before the ride would start.

"Alright, that's enough spinning rides for now. I don't know how much more you squishing me I can take." Elliot laughed.

"Ok, so where to?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "We have about 20 minutes before we meet up with the kids so let's go play some games." Elliot suggested taking her hand in his and pulling her along.

Stopping at the first booth he saw, Elliot pulled out some money. "El, what are we stopping for?" Olivia asked.

"It's a game where you have to short the targets before they disappear. Wanna play?" Olivia shook her head. "Ok suit yourself." Elliot said as he handed the money to the person behind the booth. Elliot took a seat and got his gun ready to shoot.

Olivia listened as she heard each target make a sound, taunting Elliot and then she would hear a 'bing' sound when the target was shot.

"4 out of 5. Pick your selection." The man behind the booth told Elliot as he named off the objects.

"I'll take Bugs Bunny." Elliot smiled knowing that he would just give it to Dickie since he liked Bugs. "You ready?" Elliot turned his attention to Olivia.

"El, could I try?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smirked. "Trying to beat my score Benson." Elliot teased.

"Stabler, I can't even see. How in the world do you expect me to beat your score?" Olivia smiled innocently.

Elliot grinned, handing over some money. "Well then, take a seat." Elliot said as he helped Olivia sit.

Olivia wrapped her hands around the gun, ready to shoot. She heard the taunting noise and turned her gun and shot, hearing the 'bing' sound, she smiled. Listening to each noise closely, she pin-pointed it's location and shot each target. Once finished, she smiled in victory.

The man behind the booth whistled. "For a blind woman, you sure do know how to shoot lady." He smiled. "Take your pick." He said, naming the items.

"I'll take Lola Bunny." Olivia smiled as she was handed the much bigger bunny than Bugs.

"Cheater." Elliot teased as he grabbed her hand and start walking.

Olivia laughed. "How did I cheat?"

"Well I hear that if you lose one sense your other senses become better, so you had an unfair advantage." Elliot smiled.

"El, I'm blind!" Olivia smiled.

"My point exactly." Elliot grinned, happy that she could joke about her blindness and not be depressed about it. "Come on." Elliot said as he directed her to a different game. Taking a seat, he helped her sit next to him.

"El, what game is this?"

"The one where you have to shoot the water into the hole." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed, knowing exactly which game it was and why he picked it. "Elliot, this game only relies on eyesight."

Elliot grinned. "I know."

The timer went off signaling for them to start. Olivia laughed, knowing she was losing big time. "El, you're cheating." Olivia pouted.

Laughing, Elliot used one of his hands to direct her gun, but now he was losing and she was winning. At the end of the game, Olivia had won.

"Well take that." Elliot told the lady, pointing to the stuffed animal. Elliot handed the animal to Olivia.

"What is it?"

"You tell me."

Feeling the edges of the stuffed animal, Olivia wasn't sure what it was. "Can I get a hint?" Olivia smiled.

"Squeeze it Liv." Elliot whispered in her ear. Ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine, Olivia squeezed it.

Laughter escaped her lips as she heard the sound. "It's a dolphin!" Olivia exclaimed.

Elliot smiled. "Let's go. It's time to meet up with the kids."

-EO-

Olivia and Elliot had been sitting at the picnic table indulging themselves in mildly chat, waiting for Elliot's kids to return.

"Thanks El."

"For what?"

"Bringing me to the fair, and showing me that being blind isn't so bad, especially since I can still kick your ass." Olivia grinned holding the Lola Bunny a little closer.

"I'll have you know, I let you win." Elliot smiled.

"El, you went first. You couldn't possibly know, that I would want to go and that I would win." Olivia laughed.

Elliot only grinned and turned his head to see his children returning. His eyes lightened up seeing the t-shirts they wore. "Stabler Clan?" Elliot smirked.

"Yup." Maureen smiled. Each of the Stabler kids were wearing customized shirts that said 'Stabler Clan' in brown and blue letters, with their names underneath the letters. "They were only five dollars; we even got one for Eli." She said producing a small shirt.

"I like them." Elliot smiled.

"We got you and Olivia something too." Kathleen said handing him the two hats.

Elliot smiled, reading off the hats and seeing one hat say 'Elliot Stabler' in the same color letters of the shirts. The other hat said 'Olivia Benson' with 'Stabler' hyphenated.

Grinning, he plopped one hat on his head and the other on Olivia's. "Here you go Mrs. Stabler." Elliot teased and smiled when she blushed.

"I hope you don't mind that we added the Stabler, but we consider you part of the family too." Maureen said nervously.

"It's fine Maur." Olivia smiled, showing her that it was really okay.

"Why don't we go get some pizza and ice cream from down the street? We could walk." Elliot suggested and heard a chorus of 'okay'. "Oh here Dickie." Elliot said handing him Bugs Bunny.

"Thanks dad." Dickie smiled.

"Lizzie, this is for you." Olivia grinned handing the much larger to Lizzie.

"Wow, thanks Olivia." Lizzie smiled and hugged Olivia.

"You're welcome."

"Dad, how come Lizzie's Bunny is bigger than mines?" Dickie frowned.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and start walking, his kids in front of him. "Well, ya see…." Elliot trailed off.

"You couldn't hit the last target could ya?" Maureen grinned knowing that her father played that game every time he came and could never hit the last target.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand and smiled. "Nope."

"Dad, you lost to a girl?" Dickie said appalled.

"She cheated."

"She can't even see." Maureen smiled seeing the grin appear on Olivia's face.

Elliot held Olivia's hand a little tighter, loving the feel of her hand in his. Smirking, he repeated the words that he said to Olivia earlier. "My point exactly."

**_A/N: Reviews please!_**


	6. Chapter 5 Seeing

_**A/N: It has been a long time since I updated, but with school and family issues, it takes away my time. On top of that, I sort of lost inspiration in writing period. It took me 10 hours to write this single chapter when it normally takes me 2-4 hours, so yeah i'm having difficulty writing. I'm trying to get back into writing and I'm hoping inspiration will come back to me. So please leave me a review. :)**_

_**Dedicated to all my lovely readers for sticking with me through this story.**_

**Chapter 5: Seeing**

"So dad, did mom sign the papers yet?" Maureen asked munching on her slice of pizza.

Elliot cleared his throat, not really wanting to have this conversation. "Um, no not yet." Elliot replied as he watched her jaw clench out of anger. Mad? At him? He wasn't sure, but there was a reason for her anger. "Maur, what's wrong?"

Her gaze softened as she stared at her father. There was a battle of emotions that she was fighting within herself. "Um…" She paused, debating if she wanted to tell him or not. Staring at her father, she decided she couldn't be the one tell him. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Daddy, can we go back to the fair now?" Dickie chipped in, cutting off Elliot before he could say anything to Maureen.

Sighing he looked at his son. "Sure kiddo." He smiled. "Alright everyone go throw away your trash. He watched as the kids got up to throw away their trash. Standing up he grabbed his and Olivia's plates. "Come on Liv." He said as he helped her up. Once he threw away their garbage, Elliot led Olivia and his kids out of the pizza place. "Something's bothering Maureen." Elliot said quietly, walking next to Olivia while his kids walked in a steady pace ahead of him.

"I know, I think it has something to do with those papers she was talking about it. What are those papers anyways?" Olivia questioned.

"Divorce papers." Elliot replied calmly.

"What?" Olivia asked surprised.

Elliot smiled gently, though she couldn't see it she knew it was there from the sound of his voice. "I asked Kathy for a divorce."

"Really?"

"Yeah, two weeks ago but she hasn't signed the divorce papers yet."

"Oh." Olivia replied slightly hurt that he kept that from her for two weeks.

Seeing the hurt cross her face he started to apologize. "Liv I-"

"Dad let's go on that ride!" Dickie said excitedly interrupting Elliot's conversation with Olivia.

Elliot turned his attention back to Olivia, really wanting to finish the conversation. Sensing it, she spoke up. "It's ok El, we can talk later."

"Go dad, I'll stay here with Olivia until the ride is over." Maureen said. Nodding his head, Elliot went to stand in line with his other kids.

"So you want to tell me what's bothering you Mo?" Olivia asked, as Maureen gently tugged her to sit by her on the bench.

"Dad's divorcing mom." She replied simply.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry." Olivia said gently.

"No, it's ok, really. I want them to get the divorce, but mom won't sign the divorce papers." Maureen puffed out, obviously mad.

"Maur-"

"Mom's cheating on dad." Maureen interrupted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I um caught her in bed with another guy a month ago and a week ago. She doesn't know I know though."

"Does Elliot know?"

"No, I started to tell him today but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him. Mom's such a bitch." Maureen grumbled, folding her arms across her chess.

"Mo…" Olivia warned.

"Well she is. She won't even sign the papers even though she obviously doesn't love him. Daddy doesn't deserve this. He deserves someone like…you." Maureen said quietly.

Olivia felt her eyes water at the emotions that she was feeling.

"Do you love him?" Maureen whispered.

"What?" Olivia inquired, slightly taken back by the question.

"My dad, do you love him?" Maureen repeated.

"Maureen me and your father are only friends." Olivia replied, trying to convince herself more than Maureen.

"I know, but you two share a deeper bond than most friends do, I see it every time when the two of you look at each other. He's all smiles and your eyes twinkle." Maureen said smiling slightly.

Olivia sat there, not sure what to say. She watched as a bike rode by, shooting dirt into her eyes. "Ahh." She moaned rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked concerned.

"I have something in my eye." Olivia said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Here let me see." Maureen said looking into her eye and gently blowing air into it. "Better?" She asked as she watched Olivia blink rapidly and then stop.

"Yeah thanks." Olivia said opening her eyes. "Woah, that is bright." Olivia said as the sun shined in her eyes.

Maureen laughed. "It's not that bright, it's just sunny…" She trailed off as something clicked in her mind. "Olivia how many fingers am I holding up?" Maureen frantically asked as she held up three fingers.

"Geeze Mo, I'm not 2. 3 fingers." Olivia said wondering what the point of her questioning was. Raising her hand, she put it up as a visor to block out the sun when she realized something. "Oh my god. Oh my god! I can see!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly breaking out into a grin.

Maureen grinned back at her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled. "It feels good to be able to see again." Olivia replied, feeling relieved that her eyesight was back.

"What are you two smiling about?" Elliot asked walking over to Olivia and Maureen with the other Stabler children trailing behind.

Maureen watched as Olivia's eyes sparkled looking at her father. She smirked at Olivia, knowing that her question that she asked earlier was answered from the look Olivia was giving to Elliot.

"Well?" Elliot asked smiling at Olivia.

"I can-"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Maureen interrupted Olivia receiving a confused look from her.

"Ok then." Elliot said pulling on Olivia's sleeve, and gently pulling her up. Holding her hand, Elliot stared at his daughter, seeing the smirk on her face. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing." Maureen replied still smirking at Olivia, gesturing at her and Elliot's handholding. Olivia blushed, realizing why Maureen interrupted her when she was about to tell Elliot that she could see. If Elliot knew that she could see, he probably would feel no need to hold her hand anymore.

"Thanks Mo." Olivia smiled.

"No problem."

~EO~

They spent another hour riding on rides; Olivia refused to get on any rollercoaster's so she sat out with Maureen while the others rode on the rollercoaster's. But it gave her and Maureen time to bond together.

"Olivia, will you tell my dad for me?" Maureen asked nervously, referring to their earlier conversation.

"Are you sure you want me to tell him? It might be better coming from you." Olivia suggested.

"I know, but I don't think I can tell him. I don't want him to hate me." Maureen said with tears in her eyes.

"Mo, he's not going to hate you."

"Yes he is. I kept it from him for a month."

Olivia sighed. "Maur, why didn't you just tell him right away?"

"Because I love my mom, and I didn't want dad to hate her, and then two days ago-" Maureen shut up talking not wanting to tell what happened.

"Mo, sweetie, what happened two days ago?"

Sighing Maureen told the story of what happened.

~EO~

"Ok, we have time for one more ride." Elliot announced to everyone.

"Daddy, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Lizzie piped up.

"Sure pumpkin. Liv?" Elliot asked, wondering if she was going with them this time.

Olivia looked at Lizzie and saw the hope in her eyes. "Ok." She agreed.

Elliot smiled taking her hand in his and directing her towards the line with his kids. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before they were seated. The kids sat in one cabin of the Ferris wheel, and Elliot and Olivia sat in their own cabin. As the ride started to move, and Elliot and Olivia started to move up, Olivia squeezed the pole that stood in the middle, her knuckles started to turn white and her breathing sped up.

"Olivia, calm down." Elliot said sitting across from her.

"El, I'm terrified of heights." Olivia said frantically.

"Liv, the ride will be over before you know it." Elliot smiled gently, hoping to calm her down.

"El." Olivia whimpered as they sat at the top, so she could see miles away, but also see a big drop from where she was if she was to fall. Olivia moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, having a death grip on the pole, tears started to pour out of her eyelids.

Seeing her tears, Elliot lost his smile and became concerned. "Liv." Elliot said gently standing up, causing the cabin to rock.

"No!" Olivia shouted feeling the motion. "Please don't move." Olivia whispered keeping her eyes shut, and never removing her hands form the pole.

Elliot moved to sit by her, trying to keep the seat from moving as much as possible. "Liv, baby, everything is going to be ok." Elliot said as the ride started to shake.

"Oh my god, we're going to die." Olivia said frightened.

Elliot tried to calm her down as the ride instructor announced that the ride was temporarily stuck but they were working on the problem; to make the situation worse, they were stuck at the very top.

"El, I want off this ride." Olivia whimpered as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you do sweetie." Elliot said, pulling her hands from the pole and holding them in his. "Liv open your eyes for me."

Slowly, she obeyed and opened her eyes, and stared into the blue depths that she fell in love with.

Elliot offered a small smile. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

She nodded her head and then placed it in the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths and inhaling his smell.

"When we're you going to tell me?" Elliot asked gently, starting a conversation to distract her.

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked, clearly confused.

"That you could see again." Elliot smirked.

"When did you find out?" Olivia questioned, shocked that he found out.

"The moment I saw you and Maureen sitting on the bench. The spark in your eyes was back when you looked up at me and smiled the smile that is only reserved for me." Elliot grinned at the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about it." Olivia mumbled.

"Yeah you do Liv, because I have a smile that is only reserved for you too." Elliot smiled down at her, the smile that was only reserved for her.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Olivia asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Elliot replied.

"I guess I didn't want you to stop caring." Olivia whispered.

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Olivia mumbled feeling foolish for what she was thinking.

"You know Liv, I would be more than happy to hold your hand anytime you wanted." Elliot grinned, knowing that was the reason why she didn't tell him, and honestly, his reason was the same.

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company for the time being. "El, why didn't you tell me about your divorce?"

Elliot sighed. "I didn't want to tell you until the divorce were final."

"Why not?"

"Well I didn't want your sympathy because I'm happy to be getting a divorce. I wanted to be able to tell you that I _am_ divorced rather than I_ am getting _a divorce. I have no regrets of getting a divorce; I just regret not getting a divorce the first time me and Kathy filed for one. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I do have something to tell you." Elliot smiled.

"What?" Olivia inquired.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until it's legally ok for me to say and do it." Elliot grinned.

"Elliot, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"El there's something you need to know." Olivia said, figuring it was the right time to tell him.

"Know what?"

"It's about what Maureen told me…"

**_A/N: It's a little bit longer than my other chapter's, but I thought you guys deserved it, so R & R. And hopefully I'll get as many reviews as I usually do or more ;)_**


End file.
